


dig

by ArtsyAfrodite



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ian's tattoo, M/M, Not smut just emotional sex, Tattoos, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey makes it his mission to go deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dig

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote one night. I wasn't going to post, but decided to.

“Grab onto me.”

“Where?”

_Everywhere._

Ian takes Mickey’s hand, presses it into his right side.  Inked feathers peep out from underneath his porcelain fingers, dark and threatening.  “Right there,” Ian answers.  He closes his eyes and puckers his brow, instinctively tightens his thighs.

Mickey strengthens his grip, presses the trigger of the rifle and feels Ian shudder.  “Like that?” he asks.

Ian doesn’t respond, only shakes his head in disagreement adamantly.  He deepens the pressure over Mickey’s hand, places his fingers between his and tries his best to fill the gaps.  “I said grab,” he breathes out demandingly, voice hoarse, _“dig into me.”_

He needs to feel something.

Suddenly the blackened letters on his knuckles don’t seem so intimidating.  They shrink in comparison to the ink scarred into Ian’s side.  Mickey feels something well up inside of him as he presses harder over the tattoo, digs his fingernails into the flesh of old trails left by previous hands as Ian sits on top of him.  Maybe if he presses hard enough, long enough, what’s attached will be forgotten.  He still doesn’t know the story before and after it, underneath it, refuses to ask.  He just knows every time they have sex like this, Ian riding him slow and steady, he needs something to fill the spaces.

He’s trying to forget.

_The first time he saw Ian cry over it, he knew it was more than what it was on the surface.  Skin can only hold so much residual pain until there’s nowhere else for it to go but in.  Deep down._

_“What’s wrong?” Mickey asked.  Ian was sitting on the side of their bed, his hand rubbing aimlessly over the eagle perched atop the rifle.  His eyes were puffy, cheeks wet with tears._

_“Me,” Ian exhales._

A wave courses through Mickey’s body as Ian moves his hips forward and he remembers.  Wrong he is not.  He thrusts upwards, slowly, as Ian bends all the way down, kisses him desperately.  Mickey feels a single tear fall onto his cheek as Ian grips his hair.

“Sorry,” Ian says shakily into his mouth.  He knows Mickey hates crying.

Mickey swallows Ian’s words.  “It’s okay Ian,” he assures him.  If he has to cry, Mickey prefers he feels it too.

It took him a long time to understand that it’s more than the ink Ian struggles with.  It’s the beat behind it, the pulse.  It’s the constant tapping, tapping and endless rhythm of sorts that rages beneath his skin.  That eagle is like the bugle call in the military, a warning that all lights and activity are to be killed, leaving only silence.  _Darkness._ It’s a fucking reminder that renders deep.

Mickey makes it his mission to go deeper.

He feels Ian shake on top of him and grips him tighter.  He does his best to kill that rhythm with their own.  “How’s that?” Mickey asks, wrapping his arm around Ian’s waist, pulling him closer.  His other hand remains firm on his side.  He digs, and digs, feeling something give beneath his fingers.

“Thank you,” Ian whispers.  Mickey nearly shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been really curious about Ian's tattoo. It could be a random thing he did while away, but I think there's something deeper behind it. I wrote a fic before about it, and decided to revisit. Also, emotional sex with Ian bottoming - I couldn't resist. I wanted to keep it really short, focus only on the emotions and struggle behind it. 
> 
> Also, the word tattoo is a military term where a call is sounded as a warning to go to quarters and kill the lights. It also stands for a rhythmic rapping and I wanted to tie that in.
> 
> I wrote this to "Touch" by Daughter. Thanks for reading. :)))


End file.
